Talk:Jiralhanae Chieftain
I think an image of Tartarus should be put here to show that the Cheftian has evolved from Halo 2. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:40, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Whoa, whoa, too much trivia Too many bullets guys, they're crowding the whole page. Try and work the trivia into the main article. Move the pictures around They're all crouding over eachother. 71.189.22.224 02:04, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Confusion Which Brute Chieftain armor signifies the higher-powered Chieftain? Kap2310 12:31, 26 October 2007 (UTC) **I say Chieftains that are equipped with Red Armor, Gravity Hammers, and Invincibilty are the higher ranking of the two. General TonyTalk 10/26/2007 No the Highest are the Gold ones. Even when there was a Red one in the level Crows Nest it was the Gold one who reported directly to the Prophet of Truth. Councilor 'Rumilee *true. Although the red one and other gold one were both dead at this point so he was the only one left. I thought the higher powered cheiftans dont really have armor but just an energy sheild like Tartarus.--User:JohnSpartan117 23:28, 15 November 2007 (UTC) The reason the Gold one reported was that he was the only one alive. Had the hammer one not been killed by the Chief, he would have taken control and informed Truth. The Hammer ones are most likely the highest because: 1. They have bodyguards 2. The Gold ones are often seen in unimportant jobs, like guarding a small outpost or commanding a Scarab. The Hammer ones stay behind in worthy environments. 3. In The Ark, the Hammer Chieftain stays behind and duels MC personally, while the Gold one just walks to fight MC like any other enemy.Mutoid Chief 12:34, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :No, no, no. The GOLD ones are higher. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:45, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Equipment This article says that on Normal, weapon chieftains only carry flares, not invincibility. I frequently do campaign on normal (with skulls) and 9 times out of 10 the hammer chieftain on Sierra 117 has invincibility. I finished reading Halo Contact Harvest and it seems as though Maccabeus' armor was said to have a gold "V-Shaped crest" just like the Armor Chieftain and the One who captured the Master Chief in Uprising was a Gold Armored one so Armor Chieftain> Weapons Chieftain in rank.Councilor 'Rumilee 01:37, 5 January 2008 (UTC) War Chieftain According to Spawn.com, the gold-armoured Brute is a War Chieftain, while the red armoured Brute is just a regular Chieftain. I've edited the article to reflect this, just thought I'd point out that its not fanon. Specops306, ''Kora '' 02:22, 14 April 2008 (UTC) No, I don't believe that. I think the "Brute Chieftain" name was just a General name for a Chieftain they used, instead of just "Brute Chieftain - Weapon". Now they had to find another name for the second type of Chieftain. I trust Bungies own website more.Mutoid Chief 12:27, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Isn't it possible there is no subordinate, and a Brute can be either a Weapons or Armor chieftain, depending upon personal preference? D1134 05:49, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Chieftain power armor After messing around on the easy difficulty with the tilt and mythic skulls on (these are the ones that matter), I keep meleeing an armor chieftain's power armor and let it cool down. I notice something, the armor has a MUCH shorter delay on cooling down when it is damaged, and it takes 4 melee hits (with the mentioned skulls on) to break it off (the same amount for all other brutes except captains of any rank and brute stalkers). This also applied to the weapon chieftain's armor as well. So their armor isn't really that strong, but it must take constant damage. Popsoap 05:08, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Nope In the Trivia,it says Hammer Chieftains put the hammer on their back sometimes,but they don't.The only time this happens is on The Ark,and hes not in a combat situation.They don't berserk like that,they just run faster,put a vid if they have,or pic.GEARS OF WAR 2 :They do in Crows Nest. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:46, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Pack Chieftain Shouldn't the page be called Pack Chieftain instead of regular Chieftain?Than have one page on all Brute Chieftains,called Alpha Jiralhanae,for all Brute Chieftain ranks.GEARS OF WAR 2 Intro The intro to this article is about all the chieftains, but the rest is just about a certain one. Isn't there a place where all the chieftains' info could go? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:44, 11 March 2009 (UTC)